The Jedi Princess
by Hermione Alexandria Potter
Summary: The only thing Princess Leigha wanted most in the world was to become a jedi. She never knew her parents all she knew was Obi Wan Kenobi. Find out what happens when secrets are revealed, lost loves find eachother, and the dark side is destroyed.Go see the


The Jedi Princess   


A/N: I don't own Star Wars. But i saw it today and its sooooooooo good! 

This is a story about princess Leigha when she is about 12. She never new her father or mother. She thinks that they are dead. But Padme has once again become the Queen of Naboo. And Annikin has become a servant of the dark side, but not yet Darth Vader. Obi Wan Kenobi was asked by Queen Amadala to protect her daughter. Leigha doesn't know she has a brother living on Tatoine.All she wants to do is become a jedi like Obi Wan, who was the closest thing she had to a father when she was growing up. And now we go to Alderan her home planet......... 

***   
"Princess come back" 

Leigha laughed and kept running. She knew where she should be but why go, when she could let Obi Wan handle it. Her hand Maiden finally stopped and turned around to go back to the throne room. 

Leigha stopped as well and looked back to see nothing in the empty corridor. When she turned around she bumped into Obi Wan. 

"Oh I'm sorry Obi Wan. i was just coming to see you." 

Obi Wan hesitated and looked at Leigha. She looked like her mother. But she was arogant like her father. Old thoughts came to his mind as he remembered Annikin, and Pademe. 

"Well Legha, you see....." 

"Did you talk to the council yet? What did they say? Can I become a Jedi?" sadi Leigha cutting him off. 

Obi Wan smiled and nodded, " Yes the council and master Yoda say that you can train. But the senate must not know do you here me." His smile faded into a frown. "If the senate found out that you were a Jedi in training, well you never know what they might do. Here." He handed her a Light Saver. 

The light imediatly sprung from the opening in the top. "Wow, this is all way cool. When can I start training?" 

"Tomorrow, get a good rest and hide your light saver. even if one of your hand maidins see's it they cannot be trusted. If i don't see you in the morning, carry on as you would usually. I have some buisiness to take care of and i believe you do too." 

Leigha frowned as she turned and hid the light saver under her robes. 

*** 

"Has Obi Wan Kenobi arrived yet?" 

"NO not yet, we will inform you when he comes." 

*** 

As Obi Wan reached the throne room, he remebered the first time he had come here. He walked in and waited for the queen. 

"Hello Master Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan turned to face Padme. 

"Hello your highness. and how are you this fine day?" 

"I am fine. It is Leigh that i am worried about. How is she?" 

The Jedi couldn't tell if he should tell Padme that her daughter was risking herself to become a jedi. A role that had almost gotten her beloved killed many times. 

"I don't know how your going to take this sudden news...." 

"Oh will you stop avoiding what you want to tell and tell me already, Is she hurt? Is Luke ok?" she hesitated. "or is it Annikin?" Obi Wan looked at her with worry in his eyes. 

"No its nothing like that. But the council has approved Leigha's training of a Jedi."He bowed his head. " I'm sorry I should of consulted you first but she wants this so much." 

"What were you thinking?Do you remember how many times Annikin almost got himself killed?" She calmed."But if thats what she really wants then so be it. But I ask only of one thing, bring her here where I can watch over her. Tell her some story." 

"But what about Alderane? It needs a ruler to look up to." 

"She is nothing more then a princess, there will be a queen appointed or a decoy will be administered." The Jedi smiled. "What?" 

"How many times did your decoy save your life?" Padme smiled. 

"More times then I can count. Leigha will be brought to Naboo tomorrow, I'll send a star ship. Keep her safe." 

"You have my word. I will see you tomorrow." He bowed as the Quean walked by. " You still love him don't you?" Padme turned. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You were worried about him I could tell. Every time he jumped, you'd be ready to jump too." 

The Queen smiled." I guess the Jedi do know all." And then she left.   
***   
"Ah now my young apprentice are you ready to lead the invasion of Alderane?" He spoke to the hooded figure. 

"Yes Master." The hooded figure lowered its hood."I am ready to take the challenge." He turned to leave. 

"No one will will excpect this from a Jedi. And especially the one from the prophecy, Annikin Skywalker   
*****   
omg!. This is my first Star Wars fic. PLease don't flame! and please R/R   
  
  
  



End file.
